A continuously variable transmission (CVT) is a type of power transmission that is capable of achieving infinite variability within a calibrated range of speed ratios. Unlike conventionally-geared transmissions that use one or more planetary gear sets and multiple rotating and braking friction clutches to establish a discrete gear state, a CVT uses a variable-diameter pulley system. The pulley system, which is commonly referred to as a variator assembly, can transition anywhere within the calibrated range of speed ratios.
A typical variator assembly includes two variator pulleys interconnected via an endless rotatable drive element, such as a drive chain or belt. The endless rotatable drive element rides within a variable-width gap defined by conical pulley faces. One of the variator pulleys receives engine torque via a crankshaft, torque converter, and input gear set, and thus acts as a driving/primary pulley. The other pulley is connected via additional gear sets to an output shaft of the CVT and thus acts as a driven/secondary pulley. One or more planetary gear sets may be used on the input or output sides of the variator assembly depending on the configuration.
In order to vary a CVT speed ratio, a clamping force is applied to the variator pulleys via one or more pulley actuators. The clamping force effectively squeezes the pulley halves together to change the width of the gap between pulley faces. Variation of the gap size, i.e., the pitch radius, causes the rotatable drive element to ride higher or lower within the gap. This in turn changes the effective diameters of the variator pulleys and varies the speed ratio of the CVT.